Ripped Restraints
by RegallyCharmingRegina
Summary: Just a little AU-ish thing.. Hook rips Regina's restraints.. Under certain terms. If you want chapter three, review. Thanks! I'm not too sure how or where this will go. But I'm thinking somewhere interesting. ;) Sorry I'd forgotten to change the rating! I was half asleep when I posted chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This one promo picture inspired this story.. Might be a multi-chap. It's slightly AU. Read & Please review. I'll give you cookies I swear!**

Strapped, tied, restrained. Whatever the word for it was, it described Regina's predicament. She had no magic, no idea what was going on. She was alone. Her eyes were closed and she tried to wiggle. Once. Twice. Nothing. She was strapped around her wrists, waist and ankles. Her hair was everywhere and she couldn't think properly. Where was she? Did anyone notice she was gone? Did anyone care?

She didn't know how long she'd been there, or how long she'd been gone. She sighed out of frusteration. Was anyone going to come for her? She had so many questions, so many unknown answers. She wanted her magic, her power. Regina felt powerless. Incredibly powerless. She felt weak, lost, and she wanted Henry.

She closed her eyes, tired of staring at the ceiling. There was only so much someone can do when strapped to a metal cart-like thing. She felt like a mental patient. In her mind, she pictured killing Owen and Tamara. Poor little Owen. It was all her fault he had turned into a vengful man on a mission. He could've been great if he had decided to stay in Storybrooke with her. She would have been a good mother to him. If Owen had stayed with her, then she wouldn't have adopted Henry and the curse wouldn't have been broken. Damn destiny and it's course of action.

Damn Killian and his suave talking. The fucker tricked her. But then again, Regina had fallen for it. She sighed, then sighed again. Hook. She shook her head. If she ever saw him again she'd..

The door creaked open and she immediately recognized the shuffling of feet. Her face turned into a displeased frown. "Hook." She snarled without opening her eyes.

"Well, well, well Regina." His accent always had an affect on her, but this time, her hatred for the man drove her. She opened her eyes and stared directly at him. "Look at the predicament you got yourself in this time."

"Shut up." She snapped, then calmed.. She could use him to her advantage. A seductive smirk crossed her face. "Oh Hook.." She whispered. "We could have been great together."

Killian lifted his hook and held it at the Queen's neck. "Oh you are right dear. We could have. But you used me," HE caressed her upper chest with his hook, "You used me to get your trigger."

"I knew you'd survive." She lied a bit breathlessly. "Let me go, I can help you."

:"You seem a bit breathless 'dear'." He smirked. "You want me."

"I do not." She looked him square in the eye. "I just think we could.. Uh.." She paused. "Help eachother. You let me out, and I'll give you anything you want dear."

"Anything?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

Regina nodded and looked him in the eyes as he seemed to be contemplating it. She silently begged for it to work. Hell, she'd give him whatever he wanted if he let her go and gave her back her magic. She was that desperate. Regina needed to be free. It's all she'd ever wanted her entire life.

"Hmm.." She watched as he thought, his hook migrating down her stomach and back up and her breath quickened.

"Hook. You know I can help." She whispered.

She felt his hook press further into her stomach and she closed her eyes, preparing for him to sink his hook into her gut and end her entire existence. She gasped when she felt the restraint over her stomach rip and her stomach was free. "Keep talking and I may let you completely free." He leant his face close to her's as his hook lingered over one of oher wrists.

"I can help you skin your crocodile." She said, feeling him rip the wrist restraint. "I can give you.. Everything." He ripped her second hand restraint and Regina's hand instinctively pressed against his chest. "Let me have my magic back Hook, I can help you."

"_How_?" He tilted his head at her, his face was mere inches away from her's. Regina watched as his eyes travelled over her blood red bouse, which was tucked into her pencil skirt. "How can you help me?"

"Must you know the details?" Her eyes travelled over Killian as he walked backwards towards her ankles, he ripped one restraint and paused.

"How can I _trust_ you? To give me my revenge?" His hook gently grazed her ankle and her eyes dialated.

"Just do it." She mumbled and within seconds Hook was escorting Regina out of the dingey little room and out into the open air.

"You saved me.." She said, still a bit surprised.

"And now you owe me." He replied.

"My magic?" She asked.

Killian took the band from her wrist and tossed it, Regina made a fireball with ease and blew it up. "Thank you dear." She grinned, feeling back to her full potential. She stepped closer to the pirate and grabbed him by the shirt. Her smirk was ever so seductive as she leant forward and whispered. "Anything else I can do for you.. _Dear_?"

**AN: Review if you want a second chapter.. *shrugs***


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is your chapter two. I know I said it would be here a day or so ago but life is hectic!  
**  
Ripped. He had ripped her damn shirt and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop it. He had her pressed up against her front door, her skirt bunched up around her hips. Her head flew back against the door as he bit into her neck. She growled. She wasn't sure how they'd gotten to this point. Sure, she'd slept with Hook several times in FairyTale Land. It wasn't anything new, but Mayor Mills had not. That side of her was intrigue by the pirate, turned on even.

_"Anything else I can do for you.. Dear?" She said, her hot breath hitting his ear before she pulled away from him with that sexy smirk that had drove men to their knees._

"As a matter of face your majesty.." He looked her over once.. Twice. Then a third time and bit his lip. "There is."

Regina watched his facial expressions and ran her finger along the dip of her red blouse. "Well then Pirate, looks like you and I need to find somewhere more private than these smelly docks huh?" She winked and turned on a heel.

"Hook!" She growled, still very turned on. She looked down at her tattered shirt. "Watch where you're wielding that hook damn it." Regina bit down on a spot on his neck and suddenly her back was slammed against the front door. They'd made it so far as the entryway of her home when he'd kissed her bruisingly, a small moan of appreciation came from his mouth, and that was when she'd heard the ripping of fabric.

He had pushed her skirt up, not wanting the hastle of removing it. He could care less where he fucked her, as long as he did, it had always been that way and Regina knew it. Her mind floated back to some of their old trysts as her nimble fingers removed his clothing rather quickly. It had indeed been a while for her and she wanted it now.

_"Hook." The queen smirked. "I hear you have a proposition for me dear?" She tilted her head and stirred her tea, sucking on the spoon afterwards. She felt much more powerful with a man's eyes on her, she was after all, an expert seductress. She watched as the pirate's eyes stared at her mouth and his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip._

"As a matter of face your majesty.. I do."  


Regina didn't want to remember all of the boring business stuff, it was always the moment when Killian had pressed his hard body against her, or when his calloused hands gripped her ass. That's what haunted her sexual fantasies of the Captain. She felt him sliding his hands up over her thighs and her head hit the door again. She was thankful they had at least made it into the house, because there she was, pressed harshly against the door, topless with her skirt bunched now at her waist.

Wait.. Topless? When had her bra been disposed of? That thought quickly left her mind when the eyelinered pirate sunk his teeth into the soft flesh that belonged to her breast. She bit her lip and a moan escaped her. "Ah, the familiarity of the sounds that you make." Hook mumbled against her breast.

He had been teasing her, she growled and kicked his pants down to his knees with her feet. She squeezed her thighs together to push Hook's lower half closer to her's. "Damn it Hook. I'm getting impatient."

"Ahh.. I believe you owe me this your majesty. I will do what I wish."

Suddenly his hook had ahold on the waistband of her lacy panties and the sound of ripping fabric echoed throug hthe air again. "Fuck you." She sneered, too turned on to make his stop ripping her clothing.

"I believe I will be fucking you Miss Mills, not the other way around." He growled and attached his lips to her ear, sucking on her lobe. Her eyes rolled back.

"Ohh. Ungh." She let the sounds escape her as the fingers of his good hand slid up her folds with an expertness only the pirate could have. The sound she let out was primal and it spurred him on. He slipped a finger inside of the queen and all coherent thought left her. Her hips bucked of their own accord against his hand as he slid a second finger into her and pumped them roughly, almost punishingly. The pace was just perfect for the queen.

Her short manicured nails dug into the flesh of Hook's shoulders, she could feel the skin breaking. Her breathing bacame erratic as she approached her climax, then suddenly, it stopped. The pleasure stopped and she panted angrily. "Damn it Hook. Fuck me already." She growled.

Her anger always turned him on, and she knew it. He used the hand that had been fingering her to pin both of her wrists to the door above her head. "And if I don't?" He mumbled into her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Then I'll turn you into a fucking- Ohh fuck!" She gapsed as she felt him roughly enter her. One thrust of his hips and he filled her to the brim. She gulped as he began to thrust roughly. Regina took everything he gave her matching his thrusts with ones of her own. Her mouth formed an O as they thrust with each other. His merciless teasing had her already ready to climax.

She held on for a bit longer, her wrists squirming against his hand, she squeezed her palms shut tightly, her nails digging into her hands. A little blood trickled down her wrists and she didn't care.

She gasped, moaned and keened as he moves faster. The burning sensation quickly washing over her. A hot burning sensation came over her and she gasped. "Oh god." She felt him thrust a few more times, groan and then rest his head against her.

Moments passed as she tried to regain the feeling of her legs. Her breath evening out. Suddenly she gasped and pushed Hook off of her, her feet hitting the floor, she stood, her clothes in a disarray ad her hair tousled. Yep, she had definitely pierced the skin of her palms. "The trigger? Owen and that bitch have it."

Hook stood there and smirked, then began laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" She growled. "They will destory Storybrooke!"

Hook pulled the small black diamond from his pocket and held it in his hand. "No dear. I have it."

**AN: Review for another chapter?**


End file.
